The Toon Block Tango (Cell Block Tango Parody)
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: This is my silly redemption of the Cell Block Tango! Starring, Nom Nom (We Bare Bears), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes), Ice King (Adventure Time), Meowth (Pokemon), and Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls).


**Disclaimer: This is a PARODY of the musical number, ``The Cell Block Tango'' from Chicago. The original lyrics belongs rightfully to the songwriters of the song. Pease don't take this seriously!**

Starring: Nom Nom (We Bare Bears), Bendy the Ink Demon (BATIM), Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes), Ice King (Adventure Time), Meowth (Pokemon), and Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)

Bears. Ink. Beans. Uh-uh. Piccolo. Science.

 _And now the six merry murders of the De Vil County Jail in their rendition of the Toon Block Tango!_

Bears. Ink. Beans. Uh-uh! Piccolo. Science.

Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-uh! Piccolo! Science!

Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-uh! Piccolo! Science!

Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-uh! Piccolo! Science!

Chorus: He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame, if you have been there, if you have seen, I betcha you would have done the same!

Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-Uh! Piccolo! Science!

Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-uh! Piccolo! Science!

Nom Nom: You know how people have these little habits that get you down, like Farmer. Farmer liked watching videos about hares.  
No, not hares, BEARS!

Nom Nom: So I come home this one day and I'm really irritated, I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy and there's Farmer, lyin' on the couch, drinking on a root beer and laughing out loud to a video about hares. No, not hares! BEARS! So I said, ``If you watch a video of those bears one more time...''  
*Sighs* And he did. So, I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots...into his head!

Chorus: He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!

Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-uh! Piccolo! Science!  
Bears! Ink! Beans! Uh-uh! Piccolo! Science!

Bendy: I met Joey Drew about two years ago, he told me he was single and hit it off right away, so we started living together, he'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him some bacon soup, we'd have dinner and then I found out, single he told me? SINGLE MY TAIL! Not only was he married,  
Oh, no, he had six spouses, one of those Disney toons, you know? So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his bacon soup as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold their ink fluid!

Chorus: He had it coming, he had it coming, he took a flower in its prime! And then he used it and he abused it, it was murder, but not a crime!

Yosemite Sam: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, cookin' up some beans for dinner, minding my own business, in storms my roommate Elmer Fudd in a jealous rage. ``You been huntin' the wabbit?!'', he says. He was crazy. And he kept screamin', ``You been huntin' the wabbit'!'  
And then he ran into my gun...he ran into my guns 10 times!

Chorus: If you had been there, If you had seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!

Ice King: Je n'appartiens pas ici! Je jure que je n'ai pas congele Finn et Jake! Nous sommes les meilleurs de amis. Cela aurait pu etre n'importe qui avec des pouvoirs de glace! Elsa! Ice Man! Sub-Zero! Snow Miser! Attends, pourquoi suis-je parle en Francais? Ca ne rime a rein! Cette fanfiction est stupide!

(I do not belong here! I swear I didn't freeze Finn and Jake! We're the best of friends. It could have been anyone with ice powers! Elsa! Ice Man! Sub-Zero! Snow Miser! Wait, why am I speaking in French? It makes no sense! This fanfiction is stupid! )

 _Yeah, but did you do it?_

Ice King: Uh-uh! Not guilty!

Meowth: My soulmate, Jesse and I had this double act and my friend, James, traveled round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip-flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show, we were down at the Hotel Piccolo, the three of us, boozin', having a few laughs, and we ran out of ice. So, I go out and get and I come back, open the door, and there's Jesse and James...doing Number Seventeen...The Spread Eagle!

Meowth: Well, I was such in a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my paws I even knew they were dead!

Chorus: They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it! But if I done it, who could you tell me that I was wrong?!

Bill Cipher: I admired Stanford Pines more than I can possibly say. He was a scientific guy...intelligent...a brainiac. But 'ol Sixer was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on his way, he found Stanely, Fiddleford, and Pine Tree. I guess we distanced ourselves because of our scientific differences. He saw himself as alive...and I saw him DEAD!

Chorus: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! 'Cause if they use us, and they abused us, how could you tell us that we were wrong?!

He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd been there, if you'd seen it! We betcha you would have done the same!

Nom Nom: Play a video of those bears one more time...

Bendy: Single my tail!

Yosemite Sam: Ten times...

Ice King: Cette fanfiction est stupide!

Meowth: Number Seventeen-Spread Eagle...

Bill Cipher: Scientific differences...

Bears. Ink. Beans. Uh-Uh. Piccolo. Science. 

**The End.**


End file.
